In an age of information, people may exchange data over communication sessions that may traverse various networks. Traditional data security architectures suffer from vulnerabilities that may compromise the confidence of the authentication operations performed. Those participating in the communication session may wish to take additional measures to ensure the communication session is carried out with the intended parties.